fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure
Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure '(ミスティックテール！プリキュア ''Misutikkutēru! Purikyua) is a fanseries created by snow-will-fall. It mainly revolves around a marine aesthetic, and has a big focus on acceptance and learning about oneself. You can read the series here. You can also find pictures and silly memes here! '''Plot A weird phenomenon has happened in Nadashi. Not many remember when it began- oil spills started to become frequent, snow and rain was more common, and the sun stopped shining. The sea city of Nadashi began to hide in gloom. What's even more strange is that the oil is just... there. It's gooey, smelly, and persistent, but it doesn't hurt anyone. It's just an inconvenience to be around. The city finally gets their answers to this strange happening when goo-like monsters begin to attack, and heroes begin to rise. Characters Pretty Cure Shion Yukimura '(幸村 紫苑 ''Yukimura Shion) * '''Name: '''Yukimura, Shion * '''Age: 17 * Voiced by: '''Hattori, Chise * '''Intro: ''"From an everlasting radiance, Cure Odette!"'' * Attacks: '''Swan Lake, Icy Axel, Freezing Lutz * '''Represented by: Tundra Swan * Theme Colors: 'Light blue and white Yukimura Shion. A well rounded, kind 17-year old girl who always has a formal presentation and a positive attitude. She is well liked throughout her school for offering her help and guidance, but most know her through her prickly friendship with Youko. While she is nice with most people she meets, her cheery personality flips into a more irritable, annoyed girl when she has to talk, stand, or even breathe next to the schools self-proclaimed "Queen". Shion is a girl who has trouble understanding what type of person she truly is- for she mends and shapes her personality to please the people (excluding Youko) around her. When becoming Cure Odette, she finally begins to learn and find herself. Ice skating is her ultimate passion and will almost, if not always be at Nadashi's skating rink to practice and glide around to clear her mind. '''Youko Shimizu '(清水 洋子 Shimizu Youko) * 'Name: '''Shimizu, Youko * '''Voiced by: 'Ohara, Sayaka * '''Age: 17 * Intro: ''"My genuine, realest truth, Cure Heartache!"'' * Attacks: '''Kuragehime, Daybreak Stinger, Jelly dish-out * '''Represented by: Sea Wasp Jellyfish * Theme Colors: 'Light pink and white Everyone knows her name. Shimizu Youko, a 17-year old girl who holds herself in high regards. Loud, proud, and confident, Youko has efficiently given herself a name within the city of Nadashi. Her strong personality definitely makes others fear her. She was someone who used to tease and pick on others from elementary to junior high, which made her an infamous figure to those that may have known her during that time. While becoming a better person since then, she still holds on to her extreme honesty and blunt words. She and Shion often get into fights due to their rocky past together, which makes the two a popular pair among gossiping students. While people may fear her, she herself barely has fear of her own. She can control her emotions well and while seemingly scary, she does well in taking a leadership position. She believes she's so honest and open that she doesn't realize there are things she holds tightly inside... '''Shizuka Fujimoto '(藤本 静香 Fujimoto Shizuka) * 'Name: '''Fujimoto, Shizuka * '''Age: '''17 * '''Voiced by: 'Imai, Asami * '''Intro: ''"A piercing power, Cure Snap!" '' * Attacks: 'Rise of The Waves, Jawbreaker, Bite * '''Represented by: '''Tiger Shark * '''Theme Colors: '''Purple and white A girl who recently transferred into Nadashi's school, Fujimoto Shizuka has already found herself among people well-known. Due to her tragic, awkward first day of school, she has been nicknamed the ''"Tragic Beauty". She will definitely not talk about it at all, not even to close friends. Shizuka is a timid, mouse-like girl who could be described as the personification of cowardliness. She is jumpy, skittish, and holds a rather negative outlook on life. She has an extremely hard time trusting people and almost always assumes the worst in any situation. It's hard for her to open her locked doors, but if you can manage to open them... you will see a girl who only wants to have a friend she can trust. If you can see through her debby-downer personality, you will come to know that Shizuka is rather intelligent and holds a lot of knowledge on all sorts of subjects. She could go on and on about the things she knows, especially flowers and aquatic life. Her eyes will shine when talking about the things she so adores. As Cure Snap, her personality does a flip flop. She's destructive, aggressive, and overall threatening that even The Battalion finds her to be unsettling. Why does she change like this? It remains a mystery... '''Cure Puddle * Name: LOCKED / Cure Puddle * Age: 'LOCKED * '''Voiced by: 'Komatsu, Mikako * 'Intro: 'LOCKED * '''Represented by: Glass Frog * Theme Colors: Light green and white |-|???= Who knows? |-|Spoilers= * Name: Nana Kurosawa (黒沢 なな Kurosawa Nana) * Age: '19 * '''Voiced by: 'Komatsu, Mikako * '''Intro: ''"Rising to higher heights, Cure Puddle!" '' * Represented by: Frog * Theme Colors: Light green and white She's missing. Allies Atlanta Lagoon '(ラグーン アトランタ ''Lag-un Atoranta) * 'Name: '''Lagoon, Atlanta * '''Age: '?? 19? She doesn't really remember? * 'Voiced by: 'Ookubo, Rumi * '''Powers: Water manipulation, telekinesis, portal creation, magic in general. Basically like a sea witch of sorts * Represented by: Angelfish If you could describe Atlanta with one word, it would be "excited". Atlanta was a resident from Fāta before it's tragic demise. After the tragedy, her whole life was basically on pause as she went into a frozen like state until present day. She has mild amnesia, and while she doesn't remember much, she does remember that she was on a mission in search of the reincarnations of the Mystic Tale Pretty Cure team. Finally, after a long time of searching and (secretly) following The Battalion, Atlanta was able to find the cures and help them become true warriors! Or... at least, she's trying. Due to her impulsive, action-like nature, she tends to get herself into trouble. Even so, she's a kind and nurturing soul who wants to look out for her girls. She is easy to talk to and has a warm presence, which makes her easy to approach. She has a couple of disguises for certain circumstances; her fish form, which is basically just an angelfish. She pretends to be Shion's pet fish so she can stay at her house, and is called Sunny by the Yukimura family. Her human form, Angelique, is for when she's out in the public. She acts as a student studying abroad. She also has a smaller mascot form, which is just a plushie version of an angelfish. She so obviously prides herself in the type of magic she can pull off... Cures of Old Irene / Tsubasa '(アイリーン ''Airīn ''/ つばさ ''Tsubasa) * 'Name: '''Irene / Tsubasa * '''Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Kiyono, Yasuno * '''Formally Cure Odette Irene, or Tsubasa (the name she gave herself when in Japan), is a kind, graceful trans girl who is as calm as the waves. She is Shion's predecessor and currently rests in her key. Seems to lack an average amount of empathy. ??? / Piripiri '(ピリピリ ''Piripiri) * 'Name: '??? / Piripiri * 'Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Naganawa, Maria * '''Formally Cure Heartache Piripiri is a bubbly, ditsy girl who doesn't talk very much. She is Youko's predecessor and currently rests in her key. She tends to repeat words over and over to get her point across. She will also use body language, usually more so than speaking. Freyja / Kago (フレイヤ Fureiya ''/ 加護 ''Kago) * Name: 'Freyja / Kago * '''Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Mutsumi, Tamura * '''Formally Cure Snap Freyja, or Kago (the name she gave herself when in Japan) knows no boundaries and holds an aggressive, loud personality. She is Shizuka's predecessor and currently rests in her key. She is half corrupted. ??? / ??? * Name: '??? / ??? * '''Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Ueda, Kana * '''Formally Cure Puddle |-|???= It doesn't matter. |-|Spoilers= Leimomi / Keromi (ライモミ Reimomi / ケロミ Keromi) * Name: 'Leimomi / Keromi * '''Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Ueda, Kana * '''Formally Cure Puddle Missing. The Battalion Nimi '(ニミ ''Nimi) * 'Name: '''Nimi (Full name unspecified) * '''Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Satou, Rina * '''Head Colonel of The Battalion * Represented by: 'Nimitz-class aircraft carrier An Icy, cold person. She is extremely powerful, even in her current weakened state. She is feared by most who meet her. She holds high expectations for certain grunts. '''Mai '(マイ Mai) * 'Name: '''Mai (Full name unspecified) * '''Age: '''Roughly in her late teens-early twenties * '''Voiced by: 'Hikasa, Youko * '''Grunt * Represented by: 'Oil Tanker One of the more respected grunts, Mai holds her head high and has a way of inputting insecurity onto others. Finds happiness in inflicting pain on others, especially the Cures. Wants nothing more than for Nimi to reach her goal. She wears a gas mask for some reason... '''Karan '(カラン, Karan) * 'Name: '''Karan (Full name unspecified) * '''Age: '''Roughly in his early twenties * '''Voiced by: 'Uchida, Yuuma * '''Grunt * Represented by: Crude tanker Karan is a nurturing soul for his teammates. He checks to see if they're okay often, and tends to put their needs before his. While caring, he can also be mischievous and unsettling in his posture and speech. He seems uninterested in hurting the cures. Nyx '(ニュクス ''Ni-kku-su) * 'Name: '''Nyx (Full name unspecified) * '''Age: '??? * 'Voiced by: 'Serizawa, Yuu * '''Presumably a Grunt * Represented by: '''Submarine Not a lot is known about her, other than she is constantly on her phone and doesn't seem to take her job seriously. After an injury that has left her unable to work, she is usually found lounging around and doing... well, nothing. She seems to get on people's nerves, especially Mai's. She likes to shoot things. '''Others Satoru Itagaki '(いたがき 暁 ''Itagaki Satoru) * 'Name: ''Itagaki, Satoru * Voiced by: 'Hatanaka, Tasuku An outgoing, friendly guy, Satoru is a universal friend to everyone around him. He was a former soccer player but is now apart of the newspaper club and is in charge of taking pictures and occasionally getting interviews from students. He is good friends with Shizuka. '''Hikaru Maizono '(舞園 輝 Maizono Hikaru) * 'Name: ''Maizono, Hikaru * Voiced by: 'Waki, Azami Practically the personification of sunshine; Hikaru is a ray of happiness. She is supportive, nurturing, and absolutely accepting. She loves to socialize and is known as a social butterfly around her school. She knows just the thing to cheer people up, due to her observant nature. She is Shion's childhood friend, and they are almost inseparable. '''Madoka Kagari '(篝 円花 Kagari Madoka) * 'Name: '''Kagari, Madoka * '''Voiced by: 'Date, Arisa One of Youko's friends, Madoka is loud, extroverted, and silly. She loves to roller blade around town and will always be seen with her baseball hat. She's mistaken to be Satoru's brother quite often, which annoys her to no end. She is closest to Youko out of her friend group. Is on Kainuma's basketball team. 'Hitomi Wakahisa '(若久 仁美 Wakahisa Hitomi) * 'Name: ''Wakahisa, Hitomi * Voiced by: 'Akasaki, Chinatsu The brains in Youko's friend group. Hitomi has an approachable presence and strives to impress those around her. She tends to give of an endearing type of vibe and is someone people just gravitate towards. While outwardly intriguing, with her friends she is more sarcastic and laid-back. Loves arts and crafts and can be seen making any sort of weird thing during her free time. '''Amaterasu Miyake '(宮宅 天照 ''Miyake Amaterasu)'' * 'Name: ''Miyake, Amaterasu * Voiced by: '''Tamura, Yukari Amaterasu is a mood maker. She's bubbly, dramatic, and knows just what to say to get a big reaction out of people. She loves conspiracy theories and will more often than not be talking about them in a group chat with her friends. She can be snobby at times, but means well. She is currently being tutored by someone due to her poor grades, but she won't say who is helping her... '''Shion's Family Yukimura, Ichigo * Name: '''Yukimura, Ichigo * '''Age: '''40 '''Yukimura, Emi * Name: '''Yukimura, Emi * '''Age: '''21 '''Yukimura, Chikara * Name: '''Yukimura, Chikara * '''Age: '''19 '''Youko's Family Shimizu, Yuna * Name: '''Shimizu, Yuna * '''Age: '''47 '''Shimizu, Ryu * Name: 'Shimizu, Ryu * '''Age: '''45 '''Tadashi Shimizu '(清水 位 Shimizu Tadashi) * 'Name: '''Shimizu, Tadashi * '''Age: '''17 * '''Voiced by: 'Ishida, Akira Youko's twin brother. Tadashi, unlike Youko, is rather quiet and laid-back. He tends to be in his own world and has troubles bonding with people. He is usually occupied by video games, be it on a small mobile device or when in front of a TV. He is good friends with Shion, to Youko's dismay. '''Shizuka's Family Fujimoto, Esha * Name: '''Fujimoto, Esha * '''Age: '''44 '''Fujimoto, Kei * Name: 'Fujimoto, Kei * '''Age: '''44 'Items Mystic key and lock: 'What the cures use to transform with. The key they have has been with them since birth, and they are unable to take it off due to a spell put on them beforehand. Another spell was put on it so that the cures didn't question its inability to be taken off. To activate their transformation, they must turn their key into the mystic lock. 'Locations The small sea city of Nadashi (灘市 Nada-shi) is where the story takes place. It is located somewhere in Japan. Nadashi is (or was) known for it's mystical, distinctive look, and was a famous tourist spot before the oil came. Nadashi has many beaches, lakes, ponds, and swamps. * Kainuma Academy: '''An academy the cures attend. It is a school that is half-boarding and half commuting. It resides near a beach students often go to. * '''Kainuma Beach: '''A beach students of Kainuma academy often go to. It's a popular hang out spot, even with its oil like appearance. * '''Market Square: Basically the main-street of Nadashi. It's in the middle of the city and has many local shops. * Seafoam Cafe: 'A small cafe that serves sea themed desserts and food. '''Fāta: '''A world that was destroyed by The Battalion. It was mainly filled with aquatic life, ranging from sea fish to lake life. There were also many other supernatural creatures that resided there. It was Atlanta's home world. 'Episodes 'Trivia' * This is * a big * WIP! Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series